


Vulcan Kisses

by mishasfuckinghipbones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, HS!AU, M/M, Star Trek References, general fluffiness, these guys are giant nerds okay, this is just dumb and fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasfuckinghipbones/pseuds/mishasfuckinghipbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel about Vulcan Kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Kisses

"Dean, I don’t-"

”God Cas, it’s not difficult, just… here. Put your fingers like this.”

Dean holds up his index finger and middle finger, and Castiel copies the action.

"Okay, so whenever you or I have our fingers like this, the other person does the same and puts our fingers together, got it?" With his free hand, Dean grabs Castiel’s wrist and presses their fingers together at the tips.

Cas looks curiously at the way their hands are positioned and tilts his head like he always does when he has a question.

"Okay.. but why?" He asks, blue eyes boring into green. 

Dean blushes slightly. 

"It’s a Vulcan kiss. You remind me of Spock sometimes, it’s almost like you don’t feel but really you’re all emotionally compromised…" Dean realizes Cas probably has no idea what he’s talking about (that would have to change - he was already planning an amazing Star Trek marathon for them both) and swiftly gets to his point. 

 

"But anyway! It can be like our secret code. This way when you wanna kiss me or I wanna kiss you in front of everyone we can. It’s really annoying when everyone jeers and stuff." He finishes, and stares down at their hands, still in that position. When Dean looks up, Cas is smiling at him, and Dean broadly grins back. He feels like he’s had enough of all this cutesy talk and coughs loudly.

"So, you wanna watch the new Star Trek movies? They’re pretty good, Chris Pine rocks, and that Quinto guy does an awesome Spock…"

—- 

Two days later in the cafeteria, Charlie notices Dean and Castiel’s hands weirdly positioned. She realizes pretty quickly what that means and stares wide-eyed at Dean who just winks back at her. 

Lucky bastard. She’d find someone to Vulcan kiss one day too.


End file.
